


【无间双龙】【郁龙/龙段】珍馐（0624更一）

by pdddyxl



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire！龙崎郁夫注意避雷, 中文注意
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一点也不辣的郁龙/龙段肉</p><p>人物因理解不同可能OOC</p><p>弃权声明他们都不属于我！</p><p>Vampire！龙崎郁夫注意避雷w</p><p>望阅读愉快ヾ（o◕∀◕）ﾉ</p><p>写肉缓慢复建中…</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无间双龙】【郁龙/龙段】珍馐（0624更一）

空气中混杂着浅淡的血液的味道，段野龙哉的血液的味道，香甜的气味伴随着浓烈的消毒水味，很显然是对方想隐藏住自己受伤这一事实才故意这么做的，如果是换作其他血族，这种笨拙的掩盖方式可能会生效。不过龙崎郁夫不一样，可能是作为他身世悲惨的补偿，那份过分灵敏的嗅觉是他与生俱来的，龙崎郁夫起身走到玄关处，看到段野龙哉身子背对着他，西装外套和马甲扔在一边，正在试图解下自己的领带，对于龙崎郁夫来说，这简直是绝佳的用餐位置，而且对方来他的公寓也正是为了给他喂食。所以他理所当然从背后环住了段野龙哉，嘴唇不由分说的贴向怀里的人的颈部，轻轻吮吸那里温热的皮肤，强烈的化学物质的气味让他不禁想起近几个礼拜两个人在餐厅互相交换情报的时候，对方总是叼着烟坐在一边，现在记起来想必也是为了掩饰自己身上的血味，不过显然烟草的作用要好得多，甚至能搅乱他对于气味的判断。他用手抽出了压在皮带下的衬衫，几乎没有温度的手指伸入了对方的衬衫内，不出所料的触碰到了绑在那里的绷带，他准确的找到了那个枪孔，指尖温柔的划过子弹曾经嵌入留下的痕迹，却在想到这个伤口可能会夺去对方性命的时候，忍不住用力摁压了几下那个还未痊愈的伤口。

这个动作让段野龙哉疼的倒抽了一口冷气，但他还是待在对方怀里没有挣扎，默许着对方的行为，段野龙哉不得不承认的是，他一点也不讨厌龙崎郁夫施予他的疼痛，也许长期在黑道摸爬滚打让他渐渐接纳甚至习惯了疼痛的折磨，磨损了神经对于痛感的感知度，但他绝对称不上喜欢这玩意，只有龙崎郁夫对他来说是特殊的。就在二十年前柏叶结子老师的枪杀案过去之后，他们两人就下定决心要在这个黑白分明的世界里找到结子老师死亡的真相。也正是在这个枪击案过去之后，龙崎郁夫因为高烧昏睡了整整三天，当他醒来的时候，他的身体变得怕光厌食，无法控制的渴望血液，他在痛苦中挣扎和对抗了几个礼拜，最终压抑不住自己的本能，狠狠的咬向了段野龙哉的喉咙。当他终于弄清自己变成了什么的时候，段野龙哉已经因为失血过多躺在了医院的监护病房里，而他也被迫开始了他逃离光明，与正常人完全背道而驰的生活。于是龙崎郁夫与段野龙哉成为了黑夜和白天，在不同的时间以不同的方式来收集那次事件的相关碎片，定期交换信息以及定期喂食，对于他们两个人来说，几乎是约定俗成的。

对于血液的本能渴望很快让那些温柔的爱抚变得焦躁了起来，龙崎郁夫顺着对方的静脉向上舔吻，直至对方敏感的耳根处，他可以感觉到段野龙哉正因为他的动作而微微颤抖，潜藏在皮肤下面的血液也随之雀跃，加速的流淌起来，美味在他的舌尖下甜蜜的搏动着，他却压抑着那份饥肠辘辘的欲望，没有立刻用尖牙刺破对方的皮肤让自己吃个饱，就仿佛人类在品尝着什么。龙崎郁夫放开了段野龙哉，让对方可以转过身来，他甚至耐心的摘掉了对方的眼镜，随手放在了玄关处的鞋柜上，这就如同暴风雨前唯一的寂静一般，两个人随后便疯狂的吻到了一起。段野龙哉用手臂环着对方的脖颈，不断试图把龙崎郁夫更近的扯向自己，细密酥麻的啃咬落在他的下唇上，他几乎是顺从的张开了自己的唇瓣，任由对方把舌头伸入他的口中纠缠舔舐，接纳着那些甜腻却不怎么温柔的交吻。龙崎郁夫拽着自己恋人的衣领，把对方往卧室里推，感谢这个并不大的公寓，段野龙哉在随着对方的动作跌跌撞撞的后退了几步之后，便被狠狠的摁在了床上，这种位置的转换让他也觉得晕头转向的，在他还没来得及撑起身的时候，龙崎郁夫已经开始拉扯那条碍事的领带，不过大概是过于饥饿的缘故，对方甚至都没有耐心把它好好解开，而是随便扯开扔到了一边，然后便是衬衫顶端的几枚扣子，紧接着就是龙崎郁夫刺入他脖颈处的牙齿。

不管进行多少次喂食，段野龙哉到现在都无法适应那种血液被缓缓抽走的感觉，他几乎是下意识的环住了对方的脖颈，手指伸入对方柔软的黑色卷发中，不知道是在寻求安慰还是在鼓励对方的掠夺。随之涌入口中的甘甜血液让龙崎郁夫更加变本加厉了起来，几次用力的吮吸过后，他稍稍离开了对方被吮的发红的皮肤，用舌尖轻轻的舔舐掉周围的血珠，在短暂的停歇之后更用力的埋在段野龙哉的颈间，刻意用对方会觉得疼痛的力度狠狠的吸吮。对于龙崎郁夫来说，他对段野龙哉的渴望几乎是埋在骨子里的，他深知只要自己仍以这种身份存在于世，那么他对段野龙哉那份仅近乎饥渴的渴望便不会消退，但他永远不会从段野龙哉那里掠夺太多，尽管他从未饱足，可是对方的生命永远要比其它都更重要得多，幼时他已经体会过人类身体的脆弱，他不会再放任任何夺走对方可能性发生了。想到这里，他的手轻轻抚上段野龙哉腹部的枪伤，嘴唇离开了对方的脖颈，稍微拉开了一点自己和怀里的人的距离，用自己的膝盖抵开了对方的双腿，感受着对方光是因为喂食就已经兴致勃勃的阴茎，段野龙哉倒也没在乎什么，甚至格外配合的直接用自己那两条大长腿勾住了对方的腰，把自己的屁股往对方勃起的阴茎上磨蹭。

这个动作让龙崎郁夫忍不住闷哼了一声，随后他俯下身，似乎是作为相应的惩罚，低头含住了对方左侧挺立的乳首吮吸，先是温柔的舔舐着抚慰那个可怜的肿胀的小东西，然后又用牙齿来回轻轻碾磨，满意的听到对方因为自己的行为难耐的呜咽起来，但是环在他腰部的腿却轻颤着收紧了。于是龙崎郁夫就像是得到了鼓舞似的，顺势把他的尖牙刺入了对方胸前柔软的皮肤内，埋头专心的吸食血管末端的血液。似乎是完全没料到压在自己身上的人会这么做，段野龙哉一时间竟然身体僵直，不知道作何反应才好，胸前敏感的皮肤被刺破，些微疼痛伴随着细密的麻痒瞬间蹿上了他的脊背，像几股电流一般在他脑中蹿腾着，他的喉咙深处不断溢出不成调的呻吟，手指拉扯着对方卷翘的黑发，搞不清到底是在抗拒还是想把压在自己身上的人拉的更近。在几下称得上是坏心的吸食过后，龙崎郁夫抬起头来，蹭过去安慰似的舔吻着对方的薄唇，然后用舌尖抵开了对方紧抿的嘴唇，把冰凉的舌头伸入对方温暖的口腔里来回舔弄，推挤着对方柔软的舌根，腥甜的气味随之在他们两个人口中蔓延。龙崎郁夫暗暗欣赏着段野龙哉被他搞得耳根泛红，溃不成军的样子，事实上，他真的非常喜欢看到这样的段野龙哉，毕竟谁能想到平时看起来什么都运筹帷幄的松江组少当家，到了床上会是这副称得上淫乱的样子呢。

＂别像婴儿似的一直吸了…＂段野龙哉看到对方没了下一步动作，便非常自然的把手往下伸了过去，拽住龙崎郁夫的皮带就开始解，他故意放硬了语气，目的就是为了警告对方下次不要这么玩儿了，非常可惜的是，这招如果放在平时可能会管用，但现在他这样眼眶泛红声音柔软的样子，让龙崎郁夫很容易就会错了意，自动把这个警告当成了赞扬。

＂哇…阿龙你等一下，虽然我觉得没什么问题不过还是这样比较好…＂龙崎郁夫伸手拿了床头柜上的创可贴，十分体贴的把它们贴在了刚刚自己咬出的伤处，两处的血液都已经凝固，不过等待愈合还需要一段时间。贴在脖颈那里的时候还好，但是当他把那个东西贴上对方的乳首时，段野龙哉明显的楞了一下，然后不知道是因为龙崎郁夫太过关心他感到害羞，还是因为那个地方实在羞耻到无法形容，反正段野龙哉抑制不住的涨红了脸，过暗的灯光对于血族来说没什么影响，所以龙崎郁夫把恋人这个反映看的清清楚楚，虽然他觉得饱暖思淫欲是不太好的行为，可是他的阴茎明显背叛了他，在他的牛仔裤里胀的发疼，害得他不得不伸手就拿了床头的润滑剂。因为段野龙哉之前提不经意的到过，就算是用作润滑那个东西也太凉了，而龙崎郁夫又没有正常人的体温，所以这次他记得稍微把那个玩意温了一下。于是很快的，段野龙哉就对自己说过这些话感到十分后悔，当对方脱掉他的西裤，冰凉的手指带着尚还温热的润滑剂挤入他体内的时，那种冷热交加的刺激让他下意识的绷紧了身子，紧紧的绞住了对方的手指。

＂果然这样阿龙的反应要比平时要好啊…＂龙崎郁夫小声嘟囔着，在段野龙哉刚开口想反驳的时候又往对方身体里挤入了一根手指，两根手指在后穴深处搅动着，呈剪刀状扩张着对方紧致的身体，摁压着柔软的肠肉，随之带出黏腻的水声。这几个动作害的段野龙哉转到舌尖上的一句反驳直接融成了几句断断续续的甜蜜呜咽，尤其在对方驾轻就熟的碾压着他的前列腺的时候，直直蹿上腰腹的几股热流简直让他腰部瘫软，完全勃起的阴茎也随之溜出了透明的前液，湿哒哒的蹭在他结实的小腹上，留下了一道格外情色的透明水渍。在确保了对方被自己很好的完全的打开之后，龙崎郁夫抽出了自己的手指，把剩下的润滑剂抹在了自己的阴茎上，然后将自己的勃起抵在了对方有些合不拢的入口处，用一只手手握住对方发颤的腿根，顺势挺身将自己全部抵入了对方体内。不管交合多少次，段野龙哉永远都无法适应自己被一根完全冰凉的阴茎操开的感觉，他的肠道几乎是本能的收缩着咬住对方的勃起，紧紧绞着对方，似乎是怕弄伤自己，段野龙哉感觉到对方只是浅浅的在他体内戳刺，小心翼翼的蹭过他体内的敏感点，那种浅尝辄止到磨人的快感让他忍不住抬起腰来迎合对方的动作，磨蹭着把两个人的身体贴的更近，无声的要求着对方更多的占有。

于是就像得到什么许可后作为回应似的，龙崎郁夫一边安抚一样温柔的舔吻着身下人暴露在空气中的脖颈，一边狠狠的撞入恋人体内，每次抽插都有意无意的碾磨过对方的前列腺，冲撞着对方柔软又敏感的内里，感受着对方灼热的、收缩着裹紧他的肠肉，深入浅出的入侵着对方。此刻段野龙哉只感觉电流般的快感在自己的脑中胡乱冲撞着，不断囤集的欲望最终在他眼前炸开一片白色的光晕，他有点失焦的望着压在自己身上的人，后穴黏腻的感觉告诉他对方很好的把精液完全射到他肚子里了，还有自己腹部那种射了自己一身的黏糊糊的感觉，这让多多少少有点洁癖的他感觉超级不舒服。龙崎郁夫倒是很贴心的拿了热乎乎的湿毛巾来给他擦身子，但是他就是那种超级没情趣做完就困兮兮得需要睡觉的人，虽然这点说起来有点对不起自己的恋人，但是从最开始就养成的习惯已经很难改掉了，在他把自己里里外外都简单的清理完毕之后，段野龙哉就扯着床单缩成了一团，背对着对方准备就这么睡过去。结果龙崎郁夫整个人很自然的就贴了过来，还把冰凉的手臂伸入了被单中，从后面环抱着他的腰部，显然可以再来一次的阴茎还神采奕奕的抵着他的尾椎。

过于冰冷的体温让段野龙哉忍不住瑟缩了一下，他本来想把紧紧抱住自己的龙崎郁夫推开，首先就是因为实在是太冷了，而且就是他今天很累了，没有接下来再做一次的打算，另外他也不是那种做完爱还需要抱抱来安慰的女孩子，虽然这么被对方抱着的确会让段野龙哉安心许多，但是他告诉自己那只是从小两个人便相依为命养成的习惯而已。只可惜血族的力气要比人类大许多，在几下并没有什么用的挣扎过后，龙崎郁夫终于被对方搞得有点烦躁，本来他就打算这样压抑着欲望强迫自己睡过去算了，毕竟恋人就在眼前，谁也不想去浴室做自己给自己解决这么寂寞的事儿，当然他更不想强迫对方再来一次，但是段野龙哉在他怀里不安分的蹭来蹭去，他实在是被怀里的人弄得心烦意乱。

＂阿龙，我没打算再来一次的…而且抱着你比较安心。＂龙崎郁夫咬上对方的耳唇，哑着嗓子用撒娇的语气和对方保证，柔软的黑色卷毛还轻轻磨蹭着怀里人的脖子，这一招从小到大都特别管用，他清晰的看到段野龙哉一下子红了耳根，踌躇了一会之后，甚至转过身来回抱住了他，那种怀抱着彼此的那种莫名的安心感，让两人很快就进入了睡眠之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉AO3的格式不太适合中文…不知道有没有别的地方可以让我存文……_(:3J L)_
> 
> 郁龙/龙段万岁(/≧▽≦/)


End file.
